


[podfic] Spirit Healing

by Kess



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole meets Anders</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Spirit Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spirit Healing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943915) by [daggerpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerpen/pseuds/daggerpen). 



here we go, the podfic of Spirit Healing by daggerpen. This is one of my favourite fics of All Time, so I hope I did it justice. Hehehe. Justice.

 

I recorded this while very tired. Basically, my Cole voice is what happens when I'm Very Tired. Somehow, I think it fits.

 

[here we have the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download!](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/spirit%20healing.mp3)

 

enjoy :)


End file.
